Talk:Current Events
Formatting question I'd like to go through this and make the format look the same--from June 2010 on, that is, considering that's when we seem to have begun using the format of 'date-dash-description'. What am I actually talking about? Well, take a look. I'm seeing about six different formats: June 1 - description June 1- description June 1-- description June 1--description June 1: description June 1 description While the oldest version seems to be the "June 1--description" option, we tend to prefer the — version on the wiki. As well, the version that's been used most consistently, especially in recent years, is the "June 1 - description" option. It was actually while briefly checking to make sure there weren't further deviations from this (I spotted a couple at the top that I was going to fix) towards the bottom of the page that I even found out we'd ever done it differently. I'm going to fix the ones at the top, and add in several missions that don't seem to have made it onto the page yet. If people could weigh in on what to do about the rest--conformity, leaving the earlier ones as they are, supporting two different styles but making sure the styles at least match (ie, x--x and x - x, rather than x--x, x-- x, and x - x, x- x)--that would be great. DawnFire (talk) 23:46, January 27, 2014 (UTC) : I'm all for conformity. I'd probably go with "June 1 — description" because I think it looks nicer, but the hyphen version, "June 1 - description" is pretty straightforward and clean, too. : While we're at it... I was just thinking, might it be a good idea to make this Current Events page just for current events—say, maybe just things that happened in the last month? IMO, all the old stuff more properly belongs on the various Year:XXXX pages. What do other people think? : ~Neshomeh 17:28, February 1, 2014 (UTC) :: For the first point: great, I'll do that, then. I'll choose one of those two versions and run with it, although I may just stick with the hyphen version, as most of the page already uses it. :: As for the second...I am quite willing to fill out the Year pages with the information from this page—I hadn't done so before because I wasn't sure exactly what was supposed to go on the Year pages (a number of events seem to be Real World ones, at least in the earlier Year pages). It would be nice to not have them stop at 2010 (not to mention it would be nice for all of them to have more than one or two entries on them!) You also have a point about emphasizing the 'current' part of Current Events...maybe on the Current Events page there could be a link to the Year pages directory (and maybe vice versa as well?) That way, if someone finds the Current Events page and wants to know what happened earlier, they have a direct link... :: I'd also suggest possibly having the Current Events page being the current month and the previous month—it means the page would never be completely empty, and there would always be a template to copy for anyone who wants to add to the page and isn't sure of the format. :: DawnFire (talk) 05:36, February 2, 2014 (UTC) ::: The Year pages are for Real World and in-universe stuff. I see that Ekyl has already gotten a jump on those while I've been away. For this page, current month and previous month sounds good to me, as does interlinking. There's also the History of the PPC, Part One page for an overview of big events over the years, which is terribly sketchy and needs to be filled in, but that's a whole other project. {= ) ::: ~Neshomeh 17:36, February 13, 2014 (UTC) ::: I did disappear for two years, so I probably can't fill in everything, but yeah, I thought to at least start organising stuff. :P :::Ekyl (talk) 18:33, February 13, 2014 (UTC) :::: Alright, then! (Lookit, we decided something!) I'll start transferring past events to the Year pages until we're left with just the current month and previous month here, and will probably add the interlink after I've finished that (unless I randomly change my mind and do it earlier, which is also possible. On another note, if someone else wants to put in the interlink, I'm fine with that as well). :::: As for the History of the PPC, Part One, I think I'll be leaving it alone :) I wasn't there for a lot of the events, I don't think, and, well...one project at a time sounds good right now (mainly due to the end of the school year approaching). :::: DawnFire (talk) 18:49, February 13, 2014 (UTC)